Oliver's Stones
by FaithinBones
Summary: Hodgins overhears Oliver Wells' request for a date from Brennan. Amused he tells Angela about it, unaware that Booth is in the office.


Ratgirl71 wrote a little story "An Awkward Moment" that triggered this story. Thanks for prodding my muse. This takes place during "The Lady on the List".

Note: After I wrote this I noticed that dharmamonkey posted an Oliver Wells vs Booth story. I haven't read it yet; but, you can bet it's really interesting. I didn't want to delete my story so here it is.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in Angela's office, across from the Angeltron, Booth was busy looking over a report that Angela had been working on all morning. She'd agreed to help him try to find a fugitive, wanted for the kidnapping of young twin girls. The eight year old girls had been freed after the ransom had been paid and so far the kidnapper was eluding Booth's best efforts to find him.

Hodgins, rushing into Angela's office, clapped his hands and shouted, "Ange, you are not going to believe what I overheard?"

Curious, Angela stood up and met her husband in the middle of her office, "What now? Has someone finally admitted to stealing my peanut butter because if you know who it was . . . ."

Interrupting his wife, Hodgins shook his head, "No, no, nothing like that. No, I was going to go see Brennan when I overheard Oliver talking to her. You are not going to believe this but that dude tried to get Brennan to go on a date with him."

Grabbing Hodgins' arm, Angela squeaked out, "What. . ." Stopping, Angela coughed, "I mean, what? Are you kidding me? That so-called genius knows she's engaged to Booth . . . Oh my God, Booth."

Turning to stare at the back of the office, Angela laughed nervously, "Okay, Booth, now you know good and well Brennan doesn't like Oliver. . . . Booth?"

Walking out of the back room, Booth shook his head, "You two would get a lot more work done if you'd actually spend time working and less time gossiping."

Shaking his head, Hodgins felt a little panicky, "Booth . . . Dude, Dr. B turned that guy down flat. I mean she told him she doesn't like him. She took care of it."

Pursing his lips, Booth stared at Hodgins until the entomologist started to feel a fine sheen of moisture building upon his forehead.

Turning to Angela, Booth held up the report she had given to him earlier, "Thanks, Ange. I'll let you know if this was helpful."

Worried, Angela shook her head, "Okay, Booth, really you don't have to do anything about Oliver. He's a douche but he's harmless . . ."

Holding up his hand, Booth shook his head, "I'm not going to kill him, Ange. What kind of a guy do you think I am?"

Staring at Booth, Hodgins sighed, "The kind of guy that doesn't. . . ."

Angela, jamming her elbow into her husbands stomach, ignored Hodgins while he gasped in pain, "We think you're a very kind and compassionate man who wouldn't hurt a fly unless the fly was armed and threatening people."

Nodding his head and almost speechless from the pain, Hodgins croaked, "Yeah, Dude what she said."

Rolling his eyes, Booth placed the folder under his arm and left the room. Watching him leave, Hodgins grabbed Angela's arm, "We have to get Oliver out of here, now."

Turning, Hodgins ran out of the office and then past Booth as the agent walked towards Brennan's office. Watching Hodgins run past him, Booth tried to hide his smile as he turned and entered Brennan's office. Sitting on the couch, Booth decided to wait and see what would happen next. He definitely needed a laugh after the morning he'd had.

Oooooooooooooo

Bursting into the examinations room, Hodgins saw that Oliver and Brennan were still in the room. He also noticed that they had been joined by Cam who was listening to Brennan make an observation about the current case.

Holding his right hand against his chest, he breathed in deeply, "Dude, I . . . uh, . . Well, I kind of overheard what Oliver said to you earlier, Dr. B and well . . . Uh . . Well, I thought it was funny so I went to talk to Angela about it and uh . . . Well. . . "

Annoyed, Brennan interrupted her co-worker, "I am not interested in gossip, Dr. Hodgins. I don't care who you told about the conversation you overheard. It isn't important."

Sighing, Hodgins gave her a sickly grin, "Well, maybe you should care. Booth overheard me."

Turing in disbelief, Cam stared at the younger squint, "Oh my God. What did you do, Mr. Wells?" Not giving him time to answer, she turned towards Hodgins and asked, "Where's Booth?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Hodgins lifted his hands, "I think he walked into Brennan's office." Turning to Oliver, Hodgins warned, "Look, he has a gun and a short temper. You need to go home and don't come back for a few days. Let Booth calm down first."

Puzzled, Oliver asked, "Isn't he head of Major Crimes for the FBI in this district? I hardly think he'd commit murder. He might be irritated with me, although I don't know why since I wasn't asking for sexual favors. . . "

Shaking her head, Cam exhaled, "Whoa, whoa right there. I don't know what's going on but if you hit upon Dr. Brennan that is totally unprofessional. It's also dangerous. Dr. Brennan's fiancé is not someone to trifle with. He's a sniper for God's sake."

Irritated Brennan placed the bone in her hand down on the table and took her gloves off, "I think everyone needs to calm down. Booth is not the person you seem to think he is. He will not shoot Oliver just because he had the temerity to ask me to go out on a date."

Piping up, Oliver insisted, "A non-sexual date."

Shaking his head vigorously, Hodgins explained, "Dude, quit saying sexual and really don't say that around Booth. He'll drill you between the eyes."

Cam, her eyes large, nodded her head, "Mr. Wells, I am ordering you to go home. Right now. Do not come back until I call you."

Shaking his head, Oliver protested, "I am not in danger. You people don't have a clue. I have a degree in psychology and I've observed Agent Booth enough to know that he is more rational than you give him credit for."

Nodding her head, Brennan walked past Hodgins and towards the door, "I concur. I'm going to my office."

Pointing to the doorway, Cam fumed, "Go home Mr. Wells, right now."

Seeing the anger in his superior's face, Oliver sighed, "Alright, fine."

Watching him leave, Hodgins frowned, "That guy is playing with fire."

Aware that Cam was glaring at him, Hodgins asked, "What?"

oooooooooooo

Entering her office, Brennan observed Booth reading a sheet resting in a folder in his hand, "Booth, what are you doing here?"

Closing his folder, Booth stood up, "Angela was working on something for me and since I was over this way, I dropped in to look at it." Stepping closer, Booth smiled, "How about lunch?"

Smiling, Brennan walked over to her desk to retrieve her purse, "Yes, of course."

Oliver Wells, sure in his mission, walked into the office as Booth neared the doorway, "Agent Booth. May I have a word?"

Staring at the newest squint under furrowed brow, Booth replied, "I'm on the way to lunch."

Clearing his throat, Oliver pressed on, "I have a tendency to rub people raw. Mostly it's because I'm smarter than everyone but it's also because I'm direct. I asked your fiance to go on a date with me. My intention was to actually spend some time having a conversation with someone that can actually understand what I'm saying. I wasn't looking for sex so you needn't worry about it. I'm not a threat to you in any way, even though you are relatively average and I don't have a clue what she sees in you."

Irritated, Brennan moved across the room towards Booth, "Mr. Wells, I find though you are apparently trying to apologize to Booth you are being quite rude and condescending."

Holding up his hand, Booth laughed, "Don't worry about it Bones. The guys got stones I'll give him that." Turing his attention upon the squint, Booth laughed and shook his head, "Look Ace, you're about as much of a threat to me as that iguana Bones has over in the glass case next to her desk. You're not Dr. Brennan's type. I don't think anyone is your type." Turning towards Brennan, Booth held out his arm. Amused Brennan placed her arm around it and walked him out of the office.

Curious, Brennan asked as they approached the entrance, "What exactly is my type?"

Smiling, Booth leaned over and kissed his partner, "Oh, you only have one type. Me."

Laughing, Brennan returned his kiss and replied, "I believe you're right."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, not much of a story; but, I wanted to do something about Oliver and his rudeness towards Brennan. What do you think of it?


End file.
